


How Would You Feel (Paean)

by wondersbull



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondersbull/pseuds/wondersbull
Summary: Maggie worries about Alex. Ride or die. Post 2x15.





	

“You had a lot of energy tonight.”

Maggie turns to look at Alex as her breathing is still agitated.  
“I guess your girlfriend saving dozens of aliens from a moving spaceship with the help of her alien sister gets you a little bit more fired up.”  
“Aren’t you smug tonight?” Maggie replies.  
“What can I say? Confidence looks good on me.” Alex keeps teasing.

Maggie is silent.  
“What?” Alex says looking at her girlfriend.  
“What?” Maggie tells her back.  
“You're looking at me funny.” Alex says with a smile.  
“No, I’m not.”  
“Yes you are.” Alex laughs as she turns her body completely to face Maggie, the white sheet of her bed shifting with her. 

Maggie stays silent for a second but Alex presses her with a hand on her bare waist. “It's nothing.” Maggie replies quietly, not being able to look at Alex.  
“Maggie.” Alex insists, looking for her eyes that were still hidden on the bed’s duvet.  
“I'm glad you're ok.” Maggie says decidedly.  
“I am ok.” Alex answers, confusion bringing her eyebrows together. 

Maggie still didn’t look at Alex, yet she tangles her fingers with Alex’s. “I was scared.” She admits in almost a whisper.  
Alex doesn’t get it but remains quiet, knowing that Maggie does the same for her. Sometimes you can find encouragement in the silence.  
“I knew you needed to do it on your own but I was still scared.” Maggie says after a moment. “And I know it was your dad and I get it, I'm a cop.” She plays with Alex’s watch until she continues, “But now every time you go out on a mission, I worry.”  
Alex’s eyes cloud with more confusion but Maggie finally connects her gaze with hers.  
“I've never been here. But you –” Maggie’s voice breaks. It’s small, almost unnoticeable, yet Alex notices and she thinks about two nights ago, to Maggie’s hands shaking as she points her gun at the man she beat up senseless. Let her go. Alex sees herself trying to tell her it is ok with her hand but she hears Maggie’s voice break.  
“Alex, you mess me up.” Maggie almost begs with her eyes, trying to get through to Alex the way her words can’t. “When that man had a gun pointed at you. It was horrible and I can't lose you. Not after I just found you.” Maggie stumbles with her words, feeling that the faster she can say this, the less exposed she’ll feel. Alex knows her and she gets more comfortable with her with every day that passes, but she still fears sharing too much. Sharing had caused her to live with an aunt for three years. 

Alex senses how exposed Maggie feels and tries to diminish that insecurity, that pain. Maggie didn’t need to hide anything anymore. Not with her. “I'm here. I'm ok.” Alex reassures her quietly, looking into Maggie’s blurry eyes. She waits a few moments giving her time as she places Maggie’s hair behind her ear. “Ok?” She asks.  
“Ok.” Maggie sighs.  
Alex kisses her forehead and then holds her close for a moment. Maggie exhales into the hug, feeling so much lighter. Everything about Alex feels like home now, her smell, her warmth, her ever present kindness and affection.  
They break away and Maggie rests her forehead on Alex’s. “I meant it when I said ride or die, Alex.”  
Alex looks at her although the almost inexistent distance between them makes her vision unfocused. She looks for Maggie’s brown eyes though. When she finds them she replies. “I know.” 

It is hard for Alex to feel like she deserves this, like it is real. Everything in her life recently seems like a bad joke, a cruel one. Alex had felt alone all her life and when bad things happened she had to get over them, without breaking apart. But now she had someone who breaks apart over her. Who feels the same way she does. 

Maybe the universe isn’t all that bad.

“I'll ride or die for you too.”

It was implicit; they weren't the actual three words but they couldn't say them yet. Nonetheless, they could say this. For now this was enough.


End file.
